


六軒島碎片：兩個疑犯的對談

by SoundlessDeath



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bottom Pannacotta Fugo, Crossover, M/M, Metafiction, Top Cioccolata(JoJo)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessDeath/pseuds/SoundlessDeath
Summary: 內含海貓重大劇透，沒看過海貓的讀者請不要點開





	六軒島碎片：兩個疑犯的對談

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> 本文為微博防炸存檔  
> 
> 
> 海貓黨建議點擊 https://photo.weibo.com/3195994970/wbphotos/large/mid/4372314168859184/pid/be7f035agy1g32agavxfej20ic55oe81 查看圖片，閱讀效果更好

  
  


風雨狂嘯著落下， 洋館籠罩在雨和黑暗中，玻璃被雨擊打得砰砰作響。閃電劈開了夜空，白光映出了死者扭曲的表情，眾人錯愕地圍著尸體，六具尸體——最初的六名犧牲者已經出現。  


異於這個洋館和這個世界，四面都是透明之窗的棋室中，福葛和喬可拉特一人坐在棋盤的一側。  


[這是怎麼一回事啊！]福葛用力地錘著桌子，棋盤上的棋子被震了起來，而又落回了原先的位置，沒有一顆棋子倒下或改變了位置。他的眼睛死死地盯著窗裡倒映著的喬可拉特，鏡像裡的喬可拉特帶著戲謔的笑容。  


[為什麼會發生這樣的事情......你究竟是什麼人！]  


[我自我介紹過了啊，布蘭度家新聘的醫學、草藥學顧問，喬可拉特。]穿著奇裝異服的醫生大大方方地重複了一遍，自己登場時的[身份自述]。  


[不！不對！]福葛憤怒地吼，[六軒島上從來沒有過“你”這個人！你代替的，是“原本應該在這裡”的南條的位置！]  


喬可拉特發出了一連串意味不明的冷笑。  


[“你”記得確實沒發生過這種事？別忘了，“你”並不等同於真實世界的“潘納科特·福葛”，只是一個奇特的“片段”。假如要否定我的存在，倒不如好好研究棋盤，看看能不能用藍色真實扒開我的假皮，露出你口中那個“南條醫生”或是，其他的什麼人的內裡。]  


福葛努力思考著，一個可能性突然在他的腦海裡閃過。  


[難道說......這並不是迪亞波羅的棋盤嗎？]  


假如他的猜想是正確的，那麼這一切就都能說得通了，無論是被替換了的[第十八個人]，還是這種超越常識的殺人手法。[不，]然而喬可拉特的話無情地擊碎了這種可能性，[這個世界仍然是迪亞波羅千萬個棋盤中的一盤。]  


他頓了頓，雙手支撐著下頜。  


[假如不信，我可以用紅字再說一次。]  


福葛啞口無言，這種如同偽書一樣的安排和展開，卻是[迪亞波羅的棋盤]......為什麼？他確實在這個棋盤裡感受到熟悉的迪亞波羅的氣質，但棋盤的主人——迪亞波羅——她卻並不在這裡。至今為止她也從未在這個棋盤裡現身，化成了一個只在家族中口耳相傳的可怖的名字。  


.......迪亞波羅，她究竟消失到了哪裡？福葛抱著頭，他恐懼她，但她的神隱更加令他不安。那個瘋狂的女人留下了她的家具，她的空蕩蕩的玻璃窗棋室，兩名[嫌犯]坐在她曾經坐過的位置裡，[她]卻並不存在。  


[不，你是虛假的。]福葛搖搖頭。  


在上位世界裡，他不像其他很多的家族成員一樣只是被召來的[證人棋子]，他不知為何有著自己的意識和智慧的，能夠活動的形體一般的存在，然而這樣的他依然只能觀棋，而沒有任何的魔力。即使無法使用紅字真實，他依然執著地用人類沒有力量的言語否定道，[我從未見過你，我從未聽說過喬可拉特這個名字，假如布蘭度家的各種資料還在的話，也能夠找出來，從來沒有聘請過這個人的文件。你總不可能狡辯說，像父親大人那樣的人，改聘一個顧問甚至沒有留下任何文件吧。]  
[因此——在二零零一年的六軒島上，從未出現過“喬可拉特”這個人。]  


[那麼，輪到我提出問題了。]喬可拉特反詰道。  


[你也不是第一次經歷迪亞波羅的棋盤了，潘納科特夫人，你就沒有注意到“什麼”不對的地方嗎？為什麼迪亞波羅能夠擁有無限個棋盤？為什麼很多在這個時代只要經過科學的尸檢就能解答的謎題，會永遠都是謎題，您，沒有想過這個“原因”嗎？]  


[說明證據被毀滅......你，你什麼意思！]福葛嚇得彈坐起來，死死地盯著喬可拉特。  


[嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻......]喬可拉特愉悅地笑了，十指不斷交疊著，像是肉色的蛆蟲蠕動，[原本我可以用“亨佩爾的烏鴉”將這一點混沌地帶過，沒找到相關的手續存檔並不能證明“吾乃虛假”，永永遠遠地無法證明。但是呢，我這個人會覺得“幸福”的時刻，就是看著別人絕望痛苦的樣子啊！所以我要用這樣的證據來反駁你！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！]  


[究竟......]冷汗沿著福葛的額頭滑落下來，[究竟發生了什麼......]  


[我可不能隨便就把真相施捨給你呢，這有悖一個棋子的本分。]喬可拉特無情地說。  


[總之，]喬可拉特拿起了棋盤上一個白色的[士兵]，換成了一顆墨綠色的[主教]，棋盤上原有的一顆白色[主教]反而變成了[士兵]的樣子，[你唯一需要知道的就是，“我”來了，而且你是沒有辦法驅逐我的。]  


福葛看著現在的棋盤，黑白子中唯一多出了一顆墨綠色的棋子，格外扎眼，他彷徨地笑著，坐回了椅子上，[這，這可是太荒謬了。]  
[讓我們再講點別的話題吧。]喬可拉特像是無視了他的困擾，自顧自地說道，[說到一連串的殘殺案，最後只有一人生還的話，那那個人常常就會被認為是兇手吧。]  
福葛沉默了。  


[......我沒有立場反駁，沒有資格反駁。]  


他無助地坐在魔女的座椅上，椅背上仿佛長出了長刺刺進了他的身體中。  


[你是為什麼而沉默呢？]喬可拉特看著福葛，但他並不是在問著這個上位世界的福葛，雖然從某種意義上說，問他，就是在問[潘納科特·福葛]：[死人不會開口，不過你還沒死呢，或是說，起碼你還剩一口氣。]  


[你就將我當做布蘭度之“鎖”即可。]福葛低下了頭，不知道這是他多少遍重複這樣的話語，[我永遠也不會開口的，秘密將伴隨著潘納科特·福葛的肉體一起腐朽。]  


[所以，我所要告訴你的就是，上位世界的你並不會知道的事——]喬可拉特瞇起了眼睛，[你知道嗎，現在的現實世界中，警方們正在追捕“惡魔一樣的醫生”，喬可拉特哦。]  


[什麼！]聽到這件事，福葛又一次激動得想要站起來，但椅子上不知什麼時候生出的藤蔓將他的大腿緊緊地固定在椅子上，讓他只能坐在椅子上，[怎麼可能！怎麼可能甚至會影響到現實的世界！你不是只是一個，在這個棋盤中的替換角色嗎！]  


他無法站起來，只能激動地揮舞自己的手臂。  


[嘛，可能是因為這部偽書寫得非常精彩，邏輯推理都非常嚴密，結合現在人們還能找到的可憐兮兮的一點證據，也是完全吻合。作者想必仔細研究過了所有的證據了。]喬可拉特無謂地說，正是因為如此，他自身的存在才能成為某種無法撼動的[真實]。  


[我討厭知道正常人的心理，不過為了能夠更好地折磨他們我還是懂了很多，]按照他被賦予的[履歷]來說，他從十四歲就開始在敬老院中，運用花言巧語讓可憐的老人們陷入痛苦之中，所以他[理應]了解這些。  


[由一個精神異常的外人完成了一系列的殺戮，總比一個家族內的婦人殘殺了全家這樣的故事更能讓人接受。庸人們嘴上會對獵奇故事趨之若鶩，心裡還是總渴望人性不要泯沒，一個更加積極的故事才會在世間更加流行，所以你明白了嗎，“你”為何無法戰勝我。]  


[你之前自己承認了吧！你親口說了，這是偽書。]福葛喘著粗氣，仿佛溺水之人抓著最後的稻草，[你還欺騙我說，這是迪亞波羅的棋盤。]  


[這是偽書，同時也是迪亞波羅的棋盤，我可以用紅字說這一切，但是為了文學性，我決定不能濫用紅字，在這篇文章中我只會用一次紅字。]喬可拉特說，[但是我將用此向你證明我同你身份的不同，我是能夠脫離開六軒島這個小小的棋室而存在的人物。]  


[——潘納科特·福葛在六軒島的連續殺人事件中僥倖生還，但他被指責為是殘殺了整個家族的兇手，一輩子活在責難與痛苦裡。]  


椅背上的荊棘刺穿了福葛的身體，他低下頭看著從自己胸前、腹部刺出的數根長刺，殷紅的血從傷口中汩汩流出，他流下了眼淚，眼淚大滴大滴地落在刺上，落進他的血流中，但他知道自己不會死，他不會於這兩日中死在六軒島上......為什麼呢......為什麼他不是死者中的一員呢......  


[究竟是怎麼做到的......]他喃喃地問，[我都幾乎快要相信了，被你騙過去了，假如我都鬆口了，自己欺騙自己，那就等於世界上真的有一個喬可拉特存在了，為什麼你能做到這種事情......為什麼這個作者能夠做到這種事情，明明只是一部偽書......]  


喬可拉特看向他的眼神像是[憐憫]，雖然他性格中絕不可能出現這種情緒，[潘納科特夫人既然受過高等教育，想必熟悉“維度”這種說法。]福葛沒有回答他，但他好像收到了回答一樣繼續說下去，[簡單來說，迪亞波羅的無數棋盤是一個維度，作為一個活生生存在的人的“潘納科特·福葛”，從他的出生，到嫁入布蘭度家到從六軒島回歸最後入土是一個維度，而我和創作了我的人來自另一個維度，這麼說您應該能夠了解了吧。不過由於迪亞波羅和其他很多魔女大人們的插手，現在這數個維度已經勾連在一起啦，大致來說，就是如此。不過，也說不定，還有別的魔法在。]  


[那是，什麼。]福葛微微抬起了頭，顫抖地問。  


[我的創作者告訴我說是“憐憫”，對你的憐憫，嘻嘻嘻。]喬可拉特嬉皮笑臉地說，[魔女們不是常常有個理論嗎，所謂的“愛”是最強力的魔法，不過我只是一個俗人，我只相信我罐子裡的黴菌。]  


[夫人，]喬可拉特站了起來，攤開雙手，[為什麼這麼傷心呢，這不是一件好事情嗎？既然這麼多年來你一直堅稱自己是無辜的，你所期待的洗刷冤屈的機會到來了，翻案的時刻到來了！你或許還不知道吧，有人向你寫信獻花呢，“尊敬的潘納科特夫人，您不知道我是誰，但是我祝賀您，您的清白終於被世人所知了”，嘻嘻嘻，這就是人類可笑的溫情呢，感受到寬慰了嗎，啊？感受到寬慰了嗎？]  


他把頭探到福葛的面前，臉上塗著綠色的油彩，像是小丑一樣，福葛想，他第一次見到這個角色時就有這種感受。  


福葛靜靜地坐著，此時的他同十幾年後的現實裡，因為焦慮和惶恐而迅速衰老了他重合，對著面前的人，無力地說道，[這，都是假的。]  


他的眼睛蒼茫地注視著[無物]。  


[真相永無人知曉。]  


[真的這麼堅持的話，你不妨來揭發我啊，]喬可拉特起身，背對著福葛，[殺戮才剛剛開始，作為棋子的潘納科特夫人還活著呢，假如你真的是那麼堅定地想要維護你所記得的一切的話。]

  


[或許你行動起來，用藍色真實刺穿我，會發現我的內裡是“子虛烏有”。]


End file.
